Ravens Only Fly At Night
by Tanoliko
Summary: Kagome works undercover, not in a good way. She is known as Raven, Inuyasha has to catch her or else he's fired. Add in SnakeMiroku who works undercover as a gay man, drugs and sexual tension. Will Kagome ever escape?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This popped in my head during health class. You'll see why. Eventually…

A tall woman with long black hair ran past the pedestrians as fast as her feet would take her. It would be a normal occurrence in New York, except all she wore was a black mini dress and a pair of pantyhose…oh and a black mask covering just her eyes, similar to masquerade balls. Soon after she passed the donut store a small group of police officers, dressed undercover for a drug bust, ran past. A couple of them huffing for they were out of breath. It was supposed to be an easy bust, but they were surprised when they were let into a room, and there she sat. The infamous Raven. She was named after the color of her hair, and the way she ran she looked like a raven swooping down upon some rat.

Well, the moment they entered the room she lifted her gun up and declared.

"Oh come on, I thought this would be slightly entertaining, but HE had to send you wimpy cops. You ranked of undercover 5 miles away. You guys are so obvious." At this she shot above the tallest man's head and within the next split second she was off out the door, leaving behind a simple card with a picture of a raven on the wall. Oh yeah that was another reason she was called raven.

One of the clumsier cops bumped into a woman, she looked about 5 months pregnant. Her long black hair was up into a bun, and she had a sunny disposition. She smiled at the cop and rested her right hand on her stomach. She reached out her hand and helped the cop up.

"Are you alright? I just saw a woman run through here, and then you brave men speed right through here. Being a police officer must be so much work. My husband is at college learning to become one. Good luck upon catching that woman, don't let her get away. Oh and she dropped this behind." At that the woman pulled a card out of her pocket on her sweater.

The officer grabbed it and thanked her, and jogged after them, his chubby face sweating profusely. The woman smiled after him and wobbled her way into a local donut shop where she greeted a short plump man putting away donuts.

"Welcome to my bakery, would you like the special?" The man asked.

"No thank you, but maybe next time. I would like a batch of a dozen raspberry filled donuts, with chocolate on top. You know my cravings, god I hate being pregnant." The woman stated and received the bag with a smile. She paid the man and hobbled out. There she called a taxi. The driver pulled up and with a smirk he greeted her with,

"This is my last run, where are you off too?" His accent heavily Hispanic, his hair grimy and unnaturally blond.

"Third and Broadway." The woman replied and got comfy in the back, and pulled her hair out of the bun. She smiled thanked the man and handed him money with a small fair well.

"Have an absolutely wonderful day!"

"I always do!" The man said driving off.

The woman walked up to the tall apartment building, a sign stating 'Old Broad's Theatrical Achievement Center' and pressed the button and spoke out. "I forgot my keys again, buzz me up sunshine!" And she hummed the tune of 'You Are My Sunshine.'

The buzz sounded and from the outside the building looked slightly rundown, and then the door closed.

"So Raven, how did it go?" A small boy around the age of 10 asked.

"It gets easier and easier." She said taking off the sweater revealing a toned stomach and a simple black bra. She slid the over sized jeans off, revealing matching underwear, in shorts form, and dumped them into a room, which was filled with tons of clothes. Closing the door revealed thick black letters stating costume room.

She walked down to the basement closing the door making sure the boy scampered in front of her. She reached the floor and in one fluid motion swung right around to under the stairs and knocked three quarter notes and 2 eighth notes. Then she knocked one half, two eighths and one quarter. A voice rang out in a soft whisper.

"Who goes it?"

"Raven you dolt." Raven answered rolling her eyes. A small circle of light shone out belying that there was a peep hole there. The musty smell of the basement almost has become just another part of her day, as the checking every time you leave or returning.

"I can tell." The voice joked. The door slid open and she entered, only to smack the man sitting there in the back of the head. He slid the door closed and whisked out a chain of keys and flipped through them fast and pulled out one and inserted it in a hidden keyhole and turned. Then he took out another key chain and pressed that key into another hole on a different wall, and a small door opened showing a single key. Smiling the man grabbed it in his grubby hands and pressed that last one into a hidden key hole right under the first and turned. The sound of locks being turned and the door being released from a tight hold sounded and it opened to reveal a clean white room.

"Thanks old man, took you long enough, and you better watch where your eyes wonder…Mushin." With that the girl walked in and the door shut behind her and the same sounds only in reverse sound and she's locked in. Rolling her eyes at the routine she walks to the wall and opens a cubby that is marked 6, and pulls out simple black jeans and a simple black tank top.

After she pulled those on she walked to the door and went through it for briefing. She took two left turns and marched right inside the door on the right. She plopped down and grabbed her coke waiting for her. The door on the other side of the room opened and a man two years or so older came in and sat across from her. A mirror took up the entire wall on the left. The woman nodded her head to the man and they went through formalities. Soon the woman briefed him on everything that happened from the men coming in to the donut shop and through to sitting in the briefing room.

"And here I am. So now that he's gone, how are you Snake?" Raven asked the man across the table, the man smiled and nodded his head.

"The same, just running drug deals, mostly just picking up this sexy young lady in my taxi and taking her away from the chaos." Snake replied smoothing down his slick black hair pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. His violet eyes sparking with mischief.

"So what crawled up his butt and died?" Raven asked referring to the man that was behind the one way viewing glass disguised as a mirror.

"Number One is angry about his club down on 7th and Main. Something about cops breaking in thinking there was a drug deal in progress, funny thing that was the only night this month there wasn't one scheduled." Snake informed her. She sighed and shook her head.

"They'll never learn, especially the cops, like I told you, I helped and actually conversed with one. I know, I know Na…One doesn't want us fraternizing with the enemy, but doesn't he get it, it makes me less suspicious."

"I understand."

"So what do we have planned for tonight?" Raven asked resting her head against her hand resting her eyes for a split second.

"Well, we must go to One's club downtown and you have to perform, they've been calling for you and One is sick of it. Oh and tomorrow you have to supervise one-five-two's first deal. He's running ecstasy out on 15th."

"Fine fine, I'll go get ready for tonight…Which cover? 5c? We haven't done that in a while." Raven said getting up.

"Yeah, I think we have to retire 22b. The 3rd quarter division decided to try it out as a field test, well we got a code blue last night at 2."

"But that was designed by me! It was fool proof." Raven said shocked.

"Well we thought so, but maybe it is a good thing it fell through, I mean if they screwed it up that bad then I mean do we really want them here?" Snake questioned.

"Yeah I got you, so 5c it is?"

"Yup, see you tonight." Snake walked out of the door and down the hall, as did Raven except opposite way down the hall.

"Dammit! She got away…again! I thought you said this source was reliable!" Screamed a large man, and I mean large, such as, can't fit in normal chair large, or suck it in and you might fit through the door.

"I'm sorry chief, he swore to me, but maybe if you would put me back on the field then she would not have known that it was a drug bust, and I would have gotten her." A tall muscular man argued back, if it weren't for the lack of breasts and more manly characteristics in his face you would think it was a woman. His black hair reached down to his waist, it was unruly, but appeared soft. He had some major split ends and his bangs fell in his face, all of which suggested he hasn't seen a hairdresser since the chief saw his feet.

"No excuse! I put you in charge of training them! It is not my fault that you did not teach them appropriately. But off this topic, the 9th division made a critical error the other night at the club on 7th and Main. So I need you to go to the club downtown and check things out. I heard tonight they have that performer that everyone is raving about. I want you to question her, I have a feeling she might know something."

"Yes sir. I understand." The man walked out mumbling under his breath about ignorant assholes. "And speaking of which…Hey Kouga!"

"Oh hey Inuyasha, tough break. I heard about it…Oh and I'm assigned to take over your spot if you fail one more assignment. Go get them mutt face!" Said a tall man with long black hair, not as long as Inuyasha's though, in a high ponytail wearing nothing but brown.

"Thanks Kouga, you're a sweet hart. By the way, UPS called, they want their uniform back!" After exchanging their one finger salute Inuyasha took off and headed home to get ready for tonight. "Fucking monkeys!"

A young woman with chopped black hair almost in a bob, except straight, walked right up to the front of a long line in front of a high class looking establishment. It proudly displayed a neon sign screaming out Shikon No Tama. It was the most famous club out there, and is known for its separate room with a high entrance fee to watch interpretive dancers perform. The woman smiled at the bouncer and the bouncer stepped aside, much to the dismay of the woman in the front of the line, letting the woman in.

"Yura! Finally you are here! I was having a cow right here. Girl please tell me you are wearing your dress." Said a man with black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. He was wearing very tight black pants and tight purple muscle shirt. Dance music was blasting in the background with the city's youth dancing and grinding in beat. Sweat and hormones hung damp in the air.

"Of course Jakotsu! Did you really doubt me?" The one called Yura stated. She was led into a back room where she stripped out of her large coat and revealed a tight fitting black dress the had slits up her thighs and ended only half-way down them. She had on black stilettos and a black ribbon in her hair. The top of the dress dipped low and exposed creamy cleavage.

"Damn girl, you look good, now go get your make-up on!" The man said with a slight lisp, and Yura walked over and applied her pink eye shadow. "You ready? You go on in 10 minutes. Relax whatever!"

And then man walked out and greeted another man, with a quick peck on his cheek he left the man and headed off to yell at a young 22 and 23 year old pair too drunk to hold them selves up. Yura just sat down and took a deep breath.

A man walked into the main club, his hair glowed silver from the streaks he placed in it. He surveyed the area and spotted an obviously gay man flirting with a man who looked extremely uncomfortable.

He looked to the back which was guarded by an extremely large bouncer. He headed over and whipped out his wallet handing over a fifty without blinking. The bouncer nodded his head and stepped aside opening the heavily laden door. The man was greeted by a quieter environment. He took a seat in a plush red chair up front by the stage. So far the only other man there was an elderly on who had a large stack of ones. A scantly clad woman was asking him taking an order of some drink or other.

The sign by the door claimed the show would start in 10 minutes. In that time as the young 21 year old waited the chairs filled up with greasy old men and a few young to middle aged men. They all looked liked they were born into money or were old enough to have earned it.

Suddenly the man from earlier came upon the stage and smiled. He gathered their attention as the spotlight focused on him, and the murmur quieted down. He welcomed everyone and introduced that act for the night.

The red curtains at the back of the carpeted stage opened and a spot light shone upon the spot as a shapely leg revealed itself. The woman introduced as Yura came out on stage, her dress barely clinging onto her. He swore if it wasn't so tight it would fall right off. But that was the point now wasn't it?

She walked in and the music started up, on her way to a pole off to the side she ran her hands all over her body, swinging her hips in time to the music. As she reached the pole she stretched out her right hand and grabbed it pulling herself to it and slid down it and right back up. Then leaving her left hand on the pole she lifted her right leg straight out and ran her right hand along it, and reaching her inner thigh she swung her leg around the pole and threw her body back wards keeping her right hand on it holding her up.

Straightening back up on the pole she slid her body up and down on it, and swung herself around. She backed up and reached her right hand behind her and one swoop her dress pooled at her feet.

The man, Inuyasha, started to breath heavily, before him stood this perfectly sculpted woman. You could tell she worked out, her stomach was firm, and had no jiggle to it. Her breasts were held up in a black lacy bra and one her bottom all she wore were shorts that were really underwear with a chain going from the front to the back. She approached the pole again and continued to dance. Inuyasha was completely caught up that when the song was over he did not notice.

The next song came on and another woman came from back stage in a similar outfit made from leather, and she carried a whip. Yura approached her and ran her hands along her body. The woman dropped the whip off to the side and ran her hands along Yura's body resting on her bottom, here is where Yura wrapped her long legs around this other woman and started to grind into her. That woman had her hands still on her bottom and would push in rhythm with Yura as she moved in tune with the song. At one point one of the woman caught the other's lips and now they were making out on stage.

This was getting Inuyasha way too hot. He tried to concentrate upon his assignment, but all he could think of was Yura wrapping her voluptuous legs around his waist and grinding him until they achieved bliss. The song ended and Inuyasha noticed that the woman had the whip in hand and was going off stage followed by Yura. The man announced that if any man wished for a personal performance to see him once he got off the stage and arrange a time for that night. Inuyasha jumped up and walked off to the side while other woman came on stage and other bars were raised for them.

He confronted the man, and shook his hand. He wished for an hour session with Yura.

The man gave him a look and smiled, and lead him to a door marked one. Inside was a couch, along with a table. It had a light that was turned low. The man, Jakotsu, left him with, "She'll be right with you."

Inuyasha sat down and the door opened to reveal the same woman with a red ribbon in her hair and a long red robe. She closed the door, and smirked at him and let the robe fall down revealing a red tube top, mesh starting right under her breast, and a short mini skirt. She walked towards him and straddled him with a sexy smirk. Inuyasha's breath caught as she leaned towards his ear and whispered into it,

"How do you like it…straight to it, or taking it slow. I think you're a straight to it kind of guy." Inuyasha smirked which slightly startled her.

"I guess you're right." The woman hopped off and stripped down to her bra under the top and took the mini off to reveal lacy red panties.

"Good choice." With that she pressed a button and the lights dimmed more and up beat music started to play. She straddled him again, and started to grind into him with the music. "No hands below my waist, or above my thighs. My only rules."

"Wonderful."

Inuyasha smirked and decided to wait for his questioning. He ran his hands up her back and around to her front to cup her breasts, she only hesitated for a split second and bent down to nibble on his ear.

"I see you're experience, how about we make this more interesting, if you up the price I can turn off the monitor and anything goes, as well as the microphone."

Inuyasha leaned his head in and nibbled at her nipple in response. Moaning at this action Yura reached over and pressed a button. For a minute after it stayed the same and then Inuyasha flipped her onto her back on the couch and straddled her. He followed her example and started to grind into her. His hands roamed and cupped her breasts. He bent his head down his violet eyes looking into her blue eyes, their warm breathes mingling. He dipped his head and let his lips touch hers as he slid a finger down to control her.

"Yura am I right?"

"Yeah" she said with her eyes half lidded in passion.

"What do you know about Naraku?" He asked and suddenly she stiffened. She glared at him and opened her mouth as if to yell something. Inuyasha wouldn't have any of that. He pressed down and met her lips with his, sticking his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue. He pulled away and smirked at her. "You aren't going to alert the guards are you?"

She shook her head and smiled, "You are a tricky one. Let me up, I promise I'll behave."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I rather like this position, and I have control over you." At this he displayed his control and caused her to moan, her eyes rolling up in ecstasy.

"Fine…Naraku? All I know is he is my boss. He signs my checks and he owns this establishment. I know it is speculated that he owns a drug dealing industry using his clubs as cover, but I have no proof. Would you believe me if I told you that I was an undercover cop checking him out through this job?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a moment. "Anything else?"

She sighed, "Not that I know of…and can back up. Sorry."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and checked the clock. Smirking he turned to her and smirked, "I still have half an hour."

He dipped his head down and captured her lips. She hungrily responded, though she knew it was wrong. She couldn't help it. Out of all the men that Snake made her go into the room with no one has made her react like this. She knew he was a cop, and knew if only she could talk with him she could derail his investigation of her and Snake.

But the moment he smirked at her she knew she was in deeper than she thought. He played the same game as her at the same intensity. That never happened before. Now she was just caught up in the smell of him, the way he moved his lips against hers, the way his hands touched all the right spots, and just how her body reacted to everything.

A little alarm went off to alert them that time was up, and the camera came back on and so did the mic. Raven knew. She smiled and let him get off of her. She whispered in his ear, "I'll keep this secret just as long as if you ever do bring him to his knees you save me." She sealed it with a chaste kiss and lead him out of the room, and parted with him outside.

She reached her dressing room and touched her fingers to her lips. Eight was in there also, she smiled at her and congratulated her on a job well done. Tonight was her first time on stage. Basically she was to appear as a welcome to the new main act. Her and Eight were in the same boat and had gotten close…not as close as her and Snake, but that's because this was the first time they had actually worked together. She bid her goodnight and left meeting up with 'Jakotsu' and getting into the same car, for he was giving her a ride home. He dropped her off at her Yura apartment, just in case she was followed, which she was done once, by a crazy stalker who was obsessed with her. He was promptly arrested.

A tall man with long black hair bent over her.

"Little girl…are you scared?"

She was curled up in a little ball, tears running down her face. The man reached out to her,

"I'll take care of you, trust me-." The last words echoed as she spiraled down into dark, and she found herself running in the dark in circles which morphed into allies. Big heavy men grabbed her and she was thrown in a room where the same man chuckled this deep laugh and took out a whip.

"So you tried to escape, after all my hospitality?"

Then it fell again and again, the stinging pain came back, invading her senses.

She woke up with a start. She dreamed about it again. She got up and followed the shadows to the bathroom. There she splashed her face. She glanced over at her Yura wig and shook her head. She was all sweaty and her hair was sticking on her back. She ran the cold water into the tub and turned on the shower. Stripping down she jumped in, and stood there letting the water wash over her taking the lasting memories of her dream off.

An image of the man from earlier unexpectedly came into her mind. She shook it out, she couldn't get any kind of fancy for someone. Her job was too dangerous.

Inuyasha woke late to his alarm screeching. He threw his roommate's mess out of the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Jumping out he dressed for work and scarfed down some toast off of his roommate's plate.

Then he was off to work, and another day of getting blamed for things that were not even his fault.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sheepish grin. Oops? Uh, lost in my life, don't kill me? I actually wrote most of this before, like way, way back before I stopped updating. So none of this is fresh. I just went through and changed a bit and edited. Uh. Muah! Love ya guys!

Chapter 2

Inuyasha walked into the chief's office already knowing he was waiting. He plopped into a chair as the chief glared at him while talking on his phone. He said a quick goodbye and picked up a manila folder that contained papers in it. He scrutinized over the papers while Inuyasha twitched nervously in his seat. The chief cleared his throat.

"So, you talked to her, and you found out…basically nothing. No evidence, just that she was extremely hot, and there was a gay guy as her manager. Oh and she believe Naraku to be in a drug smuggling ring along with other things, but you did not find out the other things. You didn't even find out if there was a connection between Raven and Naraku!" The chief leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He brought his hands up and sighed.

"I have only one thing to tell you."

Scene Change

"Miroku! I got demoted and I have to watch some stupid Kindergarten class. Um…something about the President's daughter being there. No that's not a big deal! Whatever, did you get your shit out of the bathroom? Fucking clean up your stuff. What! Fine go do whatever, you better get a lot of dishes washed though." Inuyasha hung up on his roommate. His right eye started to twitch.

"This is not going to be a good day."

SC

"One-five-two, are you ready?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, let's do it."

"Ok, the plan is to look like a normal middle school kid, I know you aren't in middle school, but you look like it, and just look like you're waiting for a friend. Now if a cop asks you what you are doing, you say…?"

"I say I'm waiting for my older sister."

"Good, and if he asks where I am?"

"She's at the neighbor's house bringing chicken soup to the sick kid…And if he asks why I didn't go with, I'll say I don't like one of the kids because they are mean."

"Perfect. Go ahead."

Raven watched as the young boy who should be a freshman walk out to the street and just look out off to the side. 'So this is how it starts.' She thinks. 'I guess, it can't be helped. Dammit! One uses unfortunate incidents against people, especially young kids, and "helps" them by getting them into selling drugs. That's how I got into it. Luckily I became one of the best. It would be very hard to continue without her.'

A man approached 1-2-5. He smiled at the kid and looked like he was questioning him. At first he looked disbelieving but after the comment about the mean kid he just nodded and moved along. Soon after a teenager approached the younger kid. In a hushed voice he asked him where the supermarket was.

'Ah, a regular.' Thought Raven.

1-2-5 answered around the corner three times, then head straight. The teenager smiled and asked for change for a 10. 1-2-5 smiled and said sure. The deal only lasted 5 minutes, and it looked like something so innocent as directions to a store, and exchange of money. Then she smelled it. A cop. She threw her head around looking for him. But she couldn't spot him. That was no good. She smiled and buttoned up her sweater, she made her way to the young kid. Her blond hair was swinging from a pigtail. She looked simple and innocent. When she arrived she was greeted by a hug from her "little brother". Just then a man with long black hair grabbed her arm. She let out a shriek and slapped him.

"Ow! Bit…Wench, what did you do that for?" The man asked. Raven smiled sweetly and pulled her arm back.

"I have pepper spray, don't make me use it." She threatened. The man held up his hands then reached in his pocket as he explained.

"Whoa, I'm a cop…I was sent here for a drug bust, heard underage kids were the new big thing for selling some. I got a hot tip from someone about what a certain young man would look like, he's standing right behind you."

"He's my little brother and I was just at the neighbor's house delivering chicken soup from our mother to a sick child. He doesn't like that child's brother so he refused to go with me. There is no way in…heck…that he would sell any kind of drug." Raven said hugging the boy close to her. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Whoa lady. I was just checking the story. One of my officers had a little chat with him earlier and got suspicious; I just had to check. It was protocol." The man defended. "Hey let me make it up to you with some coffee, and some hot chocolate for the little guy." That way maybe I can question them more, and find out why the woman looks familiar.

"Sure why not. We aren't expected home for another hour. Mother went food shopping." Raven nodded and felt how 1-2-5 tensed. "Shippo we absolutely could not let an opportunity like this pass. Mother would be appalled at our manners if we didn't accept. Thank you sir, my name is Angel. It's nice to meet you." Raven's eyes twinkled. She was going to have a lot of fun. This was defiantly the same guy from the club.

"My name is Inuyasha. Just follow me, it's not too far." Ha, now I have her. Though she seems so sweet. How can someone so sweet be lying to me, and the child, he looks genuinely afraid of me, but when she mentioned her mother's reaction to the situation, he looked even worse off. I feel sorry. If this isn't some cover for drugs, then I should start asking about his mother; whether or not she is abusive.

SC

It was a quaint little coffee shop. Raven immediately liked. 'I think I might risk it once or twice to come back here.'

The man turned and looked at Raven and she shot him a smile.

"You know, I don't believe I ever saw your badge." She replied simply licking her lips. The man smiled and drew out his wallet flipping it open for a brief second. Raven nodded her head and looked up at the menu covering the wall. Music that had to be at least 20 years old was playing, her favorite.

"Officer Inuyasha? Ooh, how official. So what do you, head of narcotics? FBI agent, something big important and you get your own office."

"Ha, no actually I'm at a desk with the rest of them. I'm assigned to something way below me. I hate incompetent officers. The sarge gives me all the newbies and Kouga all the men I trained. So they always fucking screw me over." Inuyasha blinked, maybe he should shut his mouth now.

"Wow, that must suck. I guess you're just off you game today huh? Poor little Shippo, you nearly scared him to death." Raven ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

"I've just noticed you have an American name, and you don't look anything like Shippo. Care to explain that?"

"That's rude. Hey, Shippo, here's your hot chocolate. Go grab us a table please?" 1-2-5 scampered off and tried to look happy while enjoying a luxury he rarely gets. Raven made a mental note to take him out more often. "My father was a Japanese businessman in America for a meeting with a potential client, my mother. Well, he feel deeply in love, and I'm a product of their honeymoon."

Tears begin to fill her eyes, Raven couldn't believe she was telling the truth about her parent's, but it would help her deceive the cop, why not? In the long run it will help take down One, and that's all that matters.

"I guess the first few years filled their happiness quota, they started to have problems and they took a vacation to try to work it out. That night my aunt got a phone call from the police. The car had veered off a cliff. So I was sent to an orphanage. My aunt couldn't take looking at me, and landed in the nut house, later killing herself. I was adopted, and two years later Shippo was adopted. I have taken care of him just like an older sister because my aunt told me that I was going to be an older sister." Raven stopped, she couldn't hold in the sobs, or that was just what it looked like to Inuyasha. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried. Here, our coffee is ready. Well, my coffee and your chocolate smoothie." Inuyasha led her to the table, she stopped and wiped her eyes and with a smile she greeted the bouncy Shippo.

Time Change

"Society today is not as pure as it once was. And these children on the street selling drugs are nothing more than victims. I have a theory that behind all the stories in the paper there is one man behind everything, pulling strings. And this man has these, agents, and they have to do everything for him because somehow he has roped them into it." Raven argued tapping her finger on the table to extenuate her point. Inuyasha nodded and leaned back.

"And how would he go about it?"

"This man would have to be some sort of diabolical genius that can manipulate any situation to his liking. He would find girls and boys at their lowest points and "help" them and train them to obey him. And he would beat them to punish if they should slip. I believe the major rash of crimes by this Raven chick may just be because he commands her. But that's just my theory."

"Damn, you must have a lot of time to yourself. How did you figure that out?"

"Think, Hitler, he was an absolute genius, but because of that fact he had something wrong with him mentally which made him want to create the perfect race. What if the same with this man, he wished to mold the world into something he could rule? There are always some coincidences in all crimes, a calling card if you please, it's just a natural thing, a way of claiming the crime, the accomplishment as theirs. You just have to be able to spot them."

"I understand. But what was the calling card that you found?"

"If you can't figure it out, then it's futile for you to be on the case. And nothing but hopeless for you to continue on, oh look at the time. Mother will be quite angry. I must be going, thank you so much for the coffee, well smoothie."

Inuyasha blinked, 'how did that much time go by that fast?'. The young boy Shippo had already passed out, possibly from the boredom of the heated debate between Angel and himself.

"Angel, do you think, I could see you again, without Shippo, I mean he's a darling, but..."

"I understand. I'm not sure that I can. It's just that I'm not allowed to see anyone. It's not allowed, it will never be allowed, not until I'm free." With that she swept out the door and disappeared into the night. Her long raven hair was the last he saw of her.

"Raven hair? She had blond hair! Shit! Shit! Fucking that was Raven all the time." A small card floated down, it was of a raven, but he noticed it was in a cage and had a small number on the bottom with a note:

I wish him to fall as badly as you, help me be free.

SC

"Raven?"

No answer.

"Raven? Who was that man?"

"It's best you forget who he is, and that ever happened. No word to anyone, not even me, it's not safe. I don't know who's the enemy out there, and who's not. We ran our drug run, but the cops came and almost busted us. I got us out safe with our story. That's it and stick to it. Don't make anything up; simply state that and nothing else. You'll be fine, I promise." With this Raven looked down at him and smiled, she spared a quick kiss to the forehead before buzzing the door pad.

"Buzz me up sunshine!"

"Fuck you!"

"Nice to hear you're back in service!"

The door unlocked and Shippo scampered off and left Raven to change out of her stuff shoving her blond wig in the container. She wiped off her makeup that was on to make her look more American. Thankfully Eight went to school for makeup artistry before the whole mess. Well time to check in and off to retire.

Walking in the room she could feel the tense atmosphere. 'Shit One is not pleased.' Snake looked at her and mouthed I'm sorry, and then his face went back to stoic.

"Explain yourself 6!"

"One, I was just doing my job. I was directing the officer in another direction. It was my fault."

"It's in the rule not to communicate with the enemy. It's too fucking dangerous. You are not trained to deal with that! I don't give a fuck how good you think you are, you are not good enough. That's all. Report to room 111 for your punishment."

"I'm sorry Raven. He had 2 pull up surveillance on you. Lucky she couldn't get a good mike in there. From what I can tell you had some heated debate."

"If you're looking for what I'll leave you a hint, fuck off." Raven marched out of the room. She hadn't visited room 111 in years.

Well it's now or never. She took a deep breath and stepped into the dark black room, her muffled screams were cut off with the door closing.

SC

Shit, that was a waste of 2 hours. Inuyasha thought as he plopped in bed. I didn't even find out why she looked familiar. Yeah it was Raven, but…fuck. It was the girl from the club. Her lips were the same, her breast were too perky for a girl with an adopted mother. If I were a mother who adopted a girl that age I would not get her push up bras.

He punched the wall. And as he did so a man walked in and threw a towel at him. "Hey you think you can keep it down in here?"

"Fuck Miroku, I let her get away. I must really be getting out of practice. I'm going soft!"

"Let who get away?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Fuck Inuyasha that never stopped you before, are you talking about that Raven chick?"

"Yeah. Fuck she was out with some middle school kid running a drug bust. She's one fucking good actress. I guess that's what makes her the best huh? And to think I fell for that my parents died while trying to save their relationship bullshit."

Miroku shook his head. 'I can't believe she actually told him about that.'

"How do you know she was lying? I mean she seemed truly into the story and the tears seemed real enough, right?"

"Yeah, wait I never said there was tears."

"When a girl who's "trying to deceive you" is talking about her parents dying, there is always tears. It's a distraction."

"Fuck Miroku how do you know about this shit?"

"Remember I'm criminal psychologist. It's my job to analyze criminals and guess what they are thinking."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, I have to go out tonight, I don't know what time I'll be home. Don't wait for me."

"Yeah whatever man, when am I going to meet the lucky girl?"

"I don't know." 'You already have.' Miroku left and jumped in his car. He quickly shifted it to drive and took off. If he was correct after 111 Raven would need some comfort.

SC

She curled up in a fetal position. It was worse than she remembered it. She didn't want to close her eyes. She couldn't close her eyes. Memories haunt her.

A loud ringing cut through the silence. The darkness of her apartment was not helping her. She got up quickly and turned on all the lights. She felt safer with the lights on, but then came knocking at her door. It took a couple minutes to comprehend that someone was waiting for her to answer.

It took a few seconds for Miroku to take in the disheveled hair, big flowing T-shirt and blood-shot swollen red eyes.

"Oh sweetheart." Miroku gathered the whimpering girl in his arms. She just leaned against him and shook. He picked her up and kicked the door closed. He plopped on the couch and just held her. He didn't ask anything. He knew she didn't want to talk. He knew she just needed to have someone hold her, and just be there.

Her thin frame was shaking; it was shaking as if she was freezing, but she was extremely warm. Miroku just couldn't stand the punishment; number 1 just had way too severe sadistic pleasures. He exploited their worst fears. What had Raven gotten into? It was never discussed how each was blackmailed into being with Naraku, but that didn't mean they didn't wonder.

She stopped shaking and seemed a little more into it. Miroku just placed her gently in her armchair and tossed a heavy quilt from her room on her. She giggled and curled up.

Raven never giggled, unless she had just lived through a traumatic experience, let's just say Miroku heard her giggle, a lot. She had been there the first time he went to room, room 111. After that they seemed to work together a lot. And cover each other's asses.

He hated that he couldn't this time. She was such a fragile woman, though she appeared to be strong. He went into the kitchen and prepared some hot chocolate. She accepted it, taking deep breaths. Several years ago, before Miroku came about, she would be like this for hours, no maybe a whole day. She told him that once and it made him feel better.

He popped in the movie they always watch, keeping the lights on. Go A Walk To Remember! He shook his head. It was a sappy girly movie, but something about it always made him feel better, as did Raven.

"Snake? Have you ever been in love?"

Miroku jolted out of his stupor, Mandy Moore had just walked down the aisle. "No. Why?" She had never asked him this before.

"I was just wondering. Don't you think it would be wonderful?"

"Yes, Raven, it would be wonderful. You know I have to go."

"Yes."

"You know I'll try to be here for anything."

"I know."

"And I know you'll always be there for me."

"That goes without saying."

"So can you tell me what's going on with you? Are you trying to die? You know it's suicide to try to go against Number 1. He'd kill you in a second!"

"I know, I know." Kagome looked at him.

"You know you can never have a normal life!"

"I..."

"You know you can't escape! You know that, Raven don't, please. I don't want you to die."

"I won't die."

"...Raven."

"You know the reason why we don't know each other's real names? That's the same reason that keeps me going. Keeps me going. I know one day, I want someone to know me, the real me. The person behind the mask, or cards. I want to be known as me. I want to be loved as me." Kagome said looking at Miroku's earnest young face. His eyes shining in determination, and a hint of confusion, he was trying to understand her words.

"Raven."

"Snake, I've been in this longer than you. I know more than you, I know how it works. I know I have to get out. I will get out. And if you help me, I'll help you. But I need your promise, your word. I need you to help the only chance we have. I know it will be hard, you will wish you could die. You will want to die. But you can't. Think of 1-2-5. He's so young. And there's so many more. There will always be more, not unless we can stop it. We have to stop him; we have to. Make me this promise you won't give up, promise me you will never give in." She watched him. Her mind set and ready.

"Raven I promise you. If not for myself, for others. He must be stopped."

"Then it settled. You will help and we will get out of this." Kagome smiled for the first time that night and hugged the surprised Miroku. "Are you ready for the time of your life?"

"Damn right, bring it on."

And they planned long into the night. An exhausted young woman and man. Hundreds of lives, maybe thousands depended on them. Could they do it? Can they pull of the biggest rebellion in the history of Japan?

They have no choice.


End file.
